


Lowkey miss you but will I ever admit it? No

by JustATsunderePotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst I guess, F/F, One Shot, Yermseul, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATsunderePotato/pseuds/JustATsunderePotato
Summary: Yeri catches herself missing a certain bear.And she hates it.





	Lowkey miss you but will I ever admit it? No

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some slight cussing in here. Just wanted to give a heads up.

Yeri wasn’t one that expressed herself honestly.

So when Seulgi suddenly said that she was going to her parents’ house for a few days, the squirtle acted like it was no big deal.

_“Hey I’m going home for a few days.” Seulgi announced out of the blue while readjusting the strap on her backpack._

_“Have fun,” replied Yeri, not bothering to look up from the book she was reading even though she really wanted to._

_“See you later.”_

Not too long after that, the bear left.

Five days had passed since then. Yeri tried to keep herself occupied in the meantime.

She went to the gym and worked out.

She went shopping with Saeron and bought some cute pajamas along with a cute plushie that she had been eyeing for a while.

She went on a Netflix binge and watched a bunch of horror movies (much to the chagrin of the leader herself who was horrified by all the graphic scenes she saw while walking through the living room to put the laundry away.)

She even started to clean her room; something that she absolutely detested doing but she needed something to distract her from thinking about Seulgi.

If she was still in school, she’d be doing her homework but no. She graduated already.

With their promotion cycle finished, Yeri had loads of free time. Normally she’d be overjoyed, but she couldn’t help but wish she was ridiculously busy and had a million schedules to go to even if that meant sacrificing her precious sleep time. At least then she would’ve been able to drown herself with work and not have time to even think about a certain girl with a smile so bright, it put the sun to shame.

Honestly it didn’t matter what she tried to do because, in the end...

She still missed Seulgi.

 

* * *

 

Yeri frowned at the large flat screen TV in front of her as she aimlessly played a kid-friendly shooter game she received as a present for her last birthday.

The young gamer usually played games on her computer, but she needed a break from her keyboard and all the yelling she heard from the other players. It got tiring constantly hearing people shout and complain whenever they got killed in the game. Some even went as far as to accuse other players of using hacks and the like to get an unfair advantage over others in the game (which was most likely just a lame excuse for their own lack of skill in the game.)

It wasn’t like Yeri had anything better to do so she figured she’d play some good ol’ Splatoon. What better way to relieve stress than by playing a game with violence.

At first glance, she thought the game looked cartoony and stupid, but after Seulgi convinced her to give it a try in the past, she got hooked.

It didn’t take much for Yeri to be convinced. All she had to do was look at Seulgi’s excited face as she animatedly talked about the game and the work was done.

The bear always got like that whenever she talked about something she was passionate about and Yeri thought it was absolutely adorable.

_Seulgi waved her hands around excitedly, making finger guns and acting like she was a soldier at war, sound effects and all, as she explained the new game she wanted Yeri to try. “So basically you’re a squid that goes around spraying paint everywhere and—”_

_“Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. Time out,” Yeri interrupted as she raised her hand, signaling Seulgi to pause her speech about the game. “Did you just say I’m going to be playing as a squid?”_

_Seulgi nodded, the cute little hair bun on the top of her head bouncing with her head movements. It was cute, really. “Yes. Well not really a squid more like....,” She paused, clearly struggling to find the right words to say next. “A squid-like person?”_

_“So I’m going to be some squid-person-thing that's puking paint everywhere for some reason?”_

_“You won’t be puking!,” Seulgi whined as she playfully slapped Yeri on the shoulder, earning a fake yelp of pain from the younger girl. She continued explaining in a matter-of-fact tone, much like the one used by professors when they were teaching their students about whatever it was they were teaching. “You’ll be using pistols, paint brushes, sniper rifles, paint rollers, and a bunch of other different types of weapons.” She paused for dramatic effect, pretending to adjust a pair of imaginary glasses on her face despite not wearing any. “You have the freedom to choose.”_

_Yeri raised an eyebrow. Squids with guns shooting paint everywhere? Who would think of something dumb like that? It sounded like something some guy made just for shits and giggles and submitted the idea to his boss just to see if would get through or not. Everyone knew the only fun game that made effective use of paint as ammo in a shooter game was 007: Goldeneye for the Nintendo 64._

_Nothing else came close to it._

_“Look I know it sounds weird, but I promise it’s fun,” Seulgi reassured as she opened the game case and placed the tiny game cartridge in Yeri’s hand._

_The younger girl skeptically eyed the game cartridge in the palm of her hand with the words “Splatoon 2” written on it. Everything about it screamed “kiddie.”_

_“Please?” Yeri looked up and was met by two big, watery, puppy eyes that made her heart hurt. There was no use resisting. She couldn’t say no to those cute eyes that looked like they were going to burst into tears in any second. Doing so would be tantamount to kicking a baby bear in the face and laughing at it._

_Yeri gave a fake sigh as she got up from the couch and carefully inserted the game cartridge into the console._

_“Okay but I wanna see you play first for a bit before I try.”_

_“Deal,” Seulgi said as her face broke out into a smile. Yeri coughed as she immediately broke off eye contact, cheeks reddening lightly. Seulgi’s smile was too radiant for her._

To Yeri’s surprise, the game was actually fun. It was light and refreshing with its simple yet eye catching designs and use of vibrant colors. The fact that she could customize her squid avatar with hundreds of different types of clothes and accessories was an added bonus. After all, who said you couldn’t look good while kicking the butts of people online?

The saving grace was that there was no voice chat. It was no surprise since Nintendo saw themselves as a more “family friendly” brand compared to the others. She was sure parents didn’t want their kids to talk to random strangers online as they played. The gamers that played online multiplayer games weren’t really known for their etiquette. The lack of an in-game voice chat was something Yeri was glad though otherwise she’d have to hear some pissy overgrown man child whine about getting splattered by her giant paint roller. Just because you sucked at a game didn’t mean you always had to whine about it.

Honestly if Seulgi asked Yeri to play something far out of her usual range of games like one of those farming simulator games that she hated so much, she’d do it. But only because Seulgi asked her to. If anyone else attempted they would have immediately shut them down.

The Seulgi effect was no joke.

The sad part was that Yeri wasn’t even enjoying the game. All she was doing was aimlessly making her squid avatar run around, shooting yellow paint at random people she was playing with online and killing them.

Yellow.

Seulgi’s designated color in the group.

_Seulgi..._

The round ended. Her team won the match They managed to paint more of the stage than the other team, but barely by three percent. Usually Yeri would have been overjoyed at winning such a close game, but she didn’t feel happy. Her heart wasn’t into it. She couldn’t help but sigh as she got up and placed the controllers back on the console so they could charge.

She walked back to the couch and laid down, resting her head against a pillow that was clearly sat on way too many times that it was kind of flat, and not really comfortable, but Yeri just dealt with it. She didn’t feel like putting any effort into getting another one.

The lone girl stared up at the ceiling to ponder about her life when she noticed a couple of red blots all next to each other.

It looked like...blood? No it couldn’t be. There weren’t any murders in their dorm....that she knew of at least

Yeri got up and stood on the couch, standing on the tips of her toes to get a better look. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus on it. After staring at it for a few more moments, she came to the conclusion that it was not blood, but looked like ketchup instead.

Since when did that get there? She wondered as she tapped her chin in thought, trying to think of all the possible scenarios for how the ketchup stain ended up on the ceiling in the first place. But she couldn’t think of anything.

The more she looked at the stain, the more it started to look like the shape of a bear.

Was her mind playing tricks on her? Was she losing it? She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.

Nope it definitely looked like a bear’s head. A slightly lumpy and misshapened bear’s head.

_A bear..._

Yeri groaned in frustration as she shook her head furiously, attempting to get the image of a certain girl who smiled pretty much all the time. The maknae shook her head a bit too strongly and almost lost her balance. Couch cushions weren’t really known for their stability.

Yeri bit her bottom lip. For her to see something bearlike in something as random as a ketchup stain on the ceiling that meant Yeri was in her feelings. Deep.

She really missed her.

“Damn it,” Yeri grumbled as she laid back on the couch, allowing herself to sink into the cushions. “Get it together already, you idiot.”

What made it even more annoying was that it had only been five days. One hundred and twenty hours. Seven thousand and two hundred minutes.

The logical part of herself argued that it wasn’t even that long of a period of time to be missing someone so much. She should’ve been fine. Hell she hadn’t seen her family in over a month and she was fine. And yet there she was, missing Seulgi and waiting for her to come back like some lovesick puppy waiting for their master to come back home. It hadn’t even been a week and yet she was seeing Seulgi in everything.

The person that didn’t miss anyone and yet there she was missing Seulgi like she left for war and was gone for over thirty years.

Is this what happened when you developed feelings for someone? You constantly missed them all the time and get reminded of them by the most randomest things? If that was the case, Yeri wished she could take those feelings and throw them out the window.

Was purpose did missing someone serve anyways? All it did was make Yeri feel stupid and pathetic.

_Such a useless emotion._

Yeri was never like this before in the past, but then she just _had_ to catch feelings.

Who could blame her though? Seulgi was so kind. Oh so incredibly kind. She’d give the shirt off her back to someone if they needed it. And she literally did that when the group went swimming and Yeri forgot to bring a shirt to wear over her bikini top that was apparently considered to be too “scandalous” by management even though she was an adult.

She was the type of person that always saw the good in people no matter what. Even Yeri pulled a prank on the older girl by pretending to have gotten her leg stuck in between the wall and her mattress, Seulgi pulled the bed with all her might and moved it by herself (much to Yeri’s surprise. She didn’t expect Seulgi to go that far.) When Seulgi realized it was all a prank, she just laughed it off. “You did that to remind me how strong I am huh?”

And she was the person that consoled Yeri whenever she saw mean comments on their shared Instagram account. Comments that said things like how she shouldn’t have ever been added to the group, how she brought down the rest of the girls with her horrible singing and dancing, and other vile words. “Don’t listen to them, Yerm,” Seulgi would whisper into the younger girl’s ear as she rubbed comforting circles on her back. “You were always meant to be with us. We love you. I love you. Please don’t cry.”

She was too good for this wretched world.

Yeri pulled out her phone from her pocket and pressed her thumb against the home button, unlocking it. She tapped on her messages and stared at her last conversation with Seulgi.

The last time she texted her was a few days before she left, asking if she wanted to go eat together. They didn’t really text too much because they hung around each other often playing video games, going out to eat, and just enjoy each other’s company in general.

 _God I really am trash for her_ , Yeri thought to herself as she looked at the little circle underneath Seulgi’s contact name (which consisted of “Seul” and the bear and heart emojis.)

The lonely girl sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked at the contact picture for a few more moments before laying her phone face down on her chest.

There was actually one solution that would have made Yeri feel better: sending Seulgi a text.

But no. There was no way she was going to do that.

She wasn’t that desperate.

She had self restraint.

At least that’s what Yeri kept telling herself. The instant felt her phone vibrate, she scrambled to quickly look at it and almost dropped the device flat on her face in the process.

_Is that....?_

But she got her hopes up for nothing.

It wasn’t Seulgi.

Yeri’s phone vibrated because it received a notification that she got a new e-mail: an advertisement for some new weekly deals at a shop she frequently went to. But Yeri didn’t care. She just wanted to hear from Seulgi. Anything. Hell even a emoji would’ve been great. But no. Nothing.

She got up and headed towards her room, taking her time with each step. There was no reason to rush. Not like it would have made the time pass by faster if she sprinted to bed.

The maknae gingerly pushed the door to her room open and shut it behind softly. The last thing she wanted to deal with was get a lecture from Irene about slamming the doors. She didn’t need that in her life right now.

There on her bed was a life size bear plushie that she bought the day before on her shopping trip with Saeron. 

The bear may have been soft and cute, but it didn’t radiate warmth like Seulgi. Nor did it snore loudly (but cutely) or smell like the pineapple scented shampoo that Seulgi liked to use.

It was just laying there. Cold and lifeless. Existing.

Yeri walked to her bed and laid down, staring at the plushie for a few moments before wrapping her arms around it and bringing it closer to her, burying her face into the back of it’s neck.

It may have been a bear, but it wasn’t _her_ bear.

But it would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to get more into writing lately and figured why not write something for one of my favorite rare pairs? Haha 
> 
> I also threw in a little TWICE reference too....if you can find it, you get a cookie lol
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I really appreciate it. :)


End file.
